Many radio frequency (RF) applications use one or more coaxial cables. The systems can utilize coaxial cable as a transmission line for the RF signals. Other applications of the coaxial cable include uses as: computer network connections; feedlines connecting radio transmitters and receiver with respective antenna elements; and used to connect satellite and local broadcast antennas to receivers, monitors or televisions. Coaxial cable includes a shield that minimizes electrical and radio frequency interference.